


Jooheony's First Frat Party

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Dancing, Fraternities & Sororities, I mention boners a few times but like, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, School Life, Some Booze, thats pretty standard so I'm marking it as Teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: New college student Lee Jooheon goes to his first ever frat party, but it ends up being a little different than what he was expecting...Drinking, dancing, and a hot new acquaintance make Jooheon's night certainly one to remember~(Complete!)





	Jooheony's First Frat Party

“Uh, Minhyuk… you didn’t tell me the party was going to be like THIS,” Jooheon timidly said, laughing awkwardly as his eyes scanned around the crowded room. He couldn’t help but notice the questionably high number of mostly-naked men at what he _thought_ was going to be a pretty standard college frat party. Flicking his eyes over at Minhyuk, a little bit angry, Jooheon watched his friend take off his top, revealing a neon pink fishnet shirt… and _only_ a neon pink fishnet shirt. Jolting back in surprise, Jooheon’s face flushed, giving the boy a wide-eyed look.

“What are you doing?? Minhyuk??” Jooheon asked, stepping back in surprise as he watched Minhyuk begin taking off his pants. “Oh my God,” Jooheon murmured, blankly watching the older boy display a pair of holographic rainbow hot-pants, doing a little spin when he was contentedly naked enough.

“Just changing~ Gosh Jooheony, haven’t you seen me dress like this before?” Minhyuk asked and then paused, pouting a little. “Oh, well, I guess you haven’t seen this side of me yet; you _are_ a freshman, and this _is_ your first frat party,” Minhyuk quickly amended, patting Jooheon on the shoulder. “But it’s always like this here~ c’mon, just get into it!” he continued, smiling brightly. Jooheon nodded, but stared at Minhyuk confusedly, wondering just what he was getting into.

“But yeah, I’ll see you around. Have fun!” Minhyuk said, and Jooheon watched the older boy prance into the thick of the crowd, getting boisterously greeted by several of the frat boys as he made his way over to the back room. Jooheon reached a hand out to stop Minhyuk from ditching him, but he was too late, and his hand dropped to his side limply upon realizing this. Well, what was he going to do now? Leave like a little kid before experiencing his first frat party, or try to do something fun and reckless for once?

He looked around the room and watched a rather… intimate moment between two scantily clad boys, each holding a red solo cup, which gave Jooheon an idea. Feeling his cheeks flush, he made his way into the room, eyes set on the bar in the back corner. On his way, Jooheon could feel eyes on his body, and he oddly felt overdressed for the occasion, or maybe that he was dressed a little too _warmly_. Approaching the bar, Jooheon timidly sat down, feeling painfully out of place but still trying to make an effort. Making eye contact with the bartender, Jooheon swallowed nervously. 

“I-I’ll just have a beer, please,” Jooheon said, and the bartender nodded, smirking a little at the refreshing innocence. Upon getting the beer, Jooheon took a sip, nodding at the flavor, finding it to be not as unpleasant as he was expecting, and he took a huge gulp, chugging half the bottle in one go. Next to him, Jooheon heard the stool squeak as another person sat down next to him. 

“Damn, you sure had that in your mouth for a while,” the boy next to him said, and Jooheon glanced over quickly, spotting a rather attractive, and clearly older, boy lean over the bar. Jooheon couldn’t help but get distracted by the fact that said boy was only wearing a leather choker and leash with a jacket that was completely unzipped and half-hanging onto his shoulders, highlighting his great physique and flawless skin. Jooheon swallowed thickly, his eyes going back up to the stranger’s face, taking in the cocky grin but innocent, sweet eyes, as if he was actually impressed. Jooheon smiled a little, setting his beer back down onto the bar, swallowing nervously as he tried to steady his heart.

“Y-yeah,” he lamely replied, internally cringing at his own awkwardness. The stranger smiled and laughed a little, finding the behavior cute.

“Is this your first party here?” he asked, eyebrows raising expectantly. Jooheon glanced back over at him, nodding and smiling a little, knowing that he was clearly inexperienced-looking. “Well, my name is Hoseok, I’m a part of this fraternity. Are you friends with Minhyukkie?” the stranger, Hoseok, asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to make conversation with him anyway, finding this cute freshman to be rather interesting~

“I am; has Minhyuk… mentioned me?” Jooheon asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in worry, belatedly remembering to introduce himself. “Oh, and my name is Jooheon,” he added, watching Hoseok smile, wondering why the older boy seemed so amused by everything he did.

“Hehe~ I watched you walk in with him~” Hoseok replies and Jooheon feels his face heat up, quickly grabbing the bottle of beer and chugging the rest of it, embarrassment welling up inside him. He hoped the alcohol would mask his naiveté, and set the now empty bottle onto the bar. Looking up and watching Hoseok smile at him brightly, his jacket shifting slightly to reveal an adorably pink nipple, Jooheon really wished he had another beer.

“Get him another beer, and get me a tequila cocktail~” Hoseok asked the bartender, and Jooheon couldn’t help but feel like he put a particular emphasis on the word ‘cock’. He stared over at Hoseok with slightly hazy eyes, feeling a swell of confidence with the newfound rise in his blood alcohol level.

“Thanks,” Jooheon said to Hoseok as he got his beer, his eyes trailing down the older boy’s body, taking a long drink of the bitter tasting liquid. Noticing the slight shift in mood, Hoseok took a sip of his cocktail, deliberately letting a small stream drip from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, staring at Jooheon to gauge his reaction. Watching the clear liquid drip from Hoseok’s mouth, Jooheon stared almost unblinkingly, a strangely hungry light in his eyes as he thought only of putting his mouth on his, to lap away the excess-

“Do you want to dance?” Hoseok asked, breaking Jooheon’s concentration. In that amount of time, Hoseok had apparently finished his cocktail and was now raring to go. Jooheon nodded absently, taking a long sip from his beer, mentally preparing himself for whatever ‘dancing’ at this party entailed. Standing up, Jooheon felt himself wobble slightly, a little surprised to feel Hoseok’s hand on his waist, stabling him. 

“Be careful,” Hoseok said, and when Jooheon glanced up, he was bombarded by the sight of Hoseok so close to him, his stunning face only a few inches away. Jooheon found it difficult to look away, drawn into Hoseok’s sparkling eyes adorned with pale blue contacts, lips slightly parted as he stared for just a little too long, making a flush rise to Hoseok’s cheeks.

“Let’s dance,” Jooheon said after several beats of silence, and Hoseok nodded. They both then began walking together towards the back room, where the room was dimmer and flashing neon strobe lights greeted everyone who walked in. Upon entering the room, Jooheon almost audibly gasped, immediately recognizing the person in the center of the crowd, flanked by two men- one who was rather tan and well built, and the other who was a little on the short side with a nice nose. Jooheon shook his head, giving Minhyuk an impressed look, wondering how he was somehow successfully seducing two very hot guys at once. Hoseok giggled next to him, looking at the same thing he was.

“Oh, typical Minhyukkie~” Hoseok muttered, smiling fondly and grabbing Jooheon by the arm, dragging him into the crowd. At that comment, Jooheon scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned, wondering just how much he really knew about Minhyuk. As they squeezed into the mass of sweaty, grinding bodies, Jooheon felt something shift inside him. The loud EDM and rap music blasted in his ears as he pressed against Hoseok, the tension in the air suffocating but liberating at the same time; he couldn’t seem to get enough of it.

Gazing into Hoseok’s eyes, Jooheon’s lips part, finding the man to be even more attractive from this closer distance. The song that was playing quickly changed into something a little more sensual, and at that cue, Hoseok grinned, his body beginning to sway and rock to the rhythm. Biting his lip, Jooheon watched the sinful way Hoseok’s body rolled, eyes roaming down his semi-exposed body.

“Do it with me!” Hoseok said, voice barely audible over the loud music, and Jooheon’s cheeks flushed, nodding demurely as he began to rock his body in tandem with Hoseok’s. Staring over at Jooheon with impressed eyes, Hoseok’s movements became a little more exaggerated, his hips outwardly rolling now. Matching his pace, Jooheon starting copying the motion, his tight jeans feeling a little more constricted suddenly. Feeling eyes on him, Hoseok looked around, noticing that they were beginning to attract the attention of the crowd around them, and he smiled broadly, feeding off the energy. Resting his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders, Hoseok gently pulled Jooheon closer, laughing happily as he rolled his body in fluid, sensual waves. Jooheon’s cheeks flushed as he hazily stared into Hoseok’s face, his body unconsciously moving closer to Hoseok’s, occasionally brushing against him as he continued dancing. 

Tearing his gaze away from Hoseok’s sparkling eyes, Jooheon gulped as he realized just how many people were watching them. Practically the whole room was standing around them in a circle, including Minhyuk and his two male ‘friends’. Jooheon’s cheeks flushed and he looked at Hoseok, giving him a conflicted look. Giving him a reassuring grin in reply, Hoseok reveled in the attention, instead of shying away from it, and took off his jacket in one fluid motion, throwing the garment at Minhyuk. Now completely topless, aside from his leash and collar, Hoseok pulled Jooheon closer to him, laughing mirthfully as he rocked his hips against Jooheon’s, physically pressing their crotches together for the first time that night. At the encouraging cheers from the audience, Jooheon felt his inhibitions wash away, and he stared deeply into Hoseok’s eyes, startling the older boy with his intensity. Getting drawn into the passionate gaze, Hoseok leaned closer to Jooheon, his lips only a few centimeters away from Jooheon’s. Biting his lip at the proximity, Jooheon quickly turned his face away, instead pressing a chaste kiss against Hoseok’s neck, his body still rhythmically rocking against Hoseok’s. The crowd goes wild, including Minhyuk, who damn near reaches for his stash of dollar bills, feeling the sudden urge to make it rain on these two hookers.

 Getting more and more into it, Hoseok suddenly winks at Jooheon, turning around so his back was against Jooheon’s front, grinding his muscular ass against the younger boy’s crotch. Jooheon curses under his breath, finding it more difficult to think straight, captivated by Hoseok’s incredible booty. Arching his back, Hoseok tilts his chin up, gasping as he feels Jooheon’s hands grip his hips, and his mouth against his neck in a tantalizingly light graze. Around them, the song changes to something more fast-paced, but the two pay it no mind, continuing their seductive dance without a single care.

 As if in a trance, Jooheon doesn’t seem to notice that his dick is getting harder, his hips grinding into Hoseok’s ass with a different purpose now. Gasping, Hoseok notices the change in pressure, and starts getting more turned on as well, impressed and a little surprised with how thick the bulge felt pressing against him. He licks his lips and contemplates the situation, eyes glancing around the very lively crowd that surrounded him. He makes eye contact with Minhyuk, who mouths something at him and gives him a thumbs-up. Hoseok can’t understand him, and gives the younger boy a confused look.

 “Ask him out!” Minhyuk repeats, a little louder this time. His cheeks heating up, Hoseok turns back around, looking at Jooheon’s lips since he was too nervous to look him in the eyes. Jooheon stops his motion abruptly, wondering what changed the mood so suddenly. Biting his lower lip cutely, Hoseok finally makes eye contact with Jooheon, his expression somehow completely pure and sweet despite the words that leave his lips.

 “Wanna come back to my place?” he asks, and Jooheon’s eyes widen, finding it incredible that he got asked a question like that from a guy as hot as Hoseok- during his very first party, even! Jooheon felt bashful, but still completely excited, and nodded his head demurely, grinning softly. Hoseok smiled happily and laughed, grabbing Jooheon’s hand and leading him out of the room. Blushing hotly, Jooheon had a feeling this night was only just getting started~


End file.
